<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolf Kisses by Wolfs_hunt1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449909">Wolf Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1'>Wolfs_hunt1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Multi, Shapeshifter, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky x Reader - Freeform, wolf - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Stucky x Shapeshifter reader</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: mentions of blood, Steve and Bucky are in an established relationship already</p><p>Summary: Steve and Bucky are out in a mission when they find a lone giant wolf that had been hurt (I can’t do summaries, this sucks I have no idea what to write here)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky/Steve/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Steve and Bucky are out in a mission when they find a lone giant wolf that had been hurt (I can’t do summaries, this sucks I have no idea what to write here)<br/>A/N: Just a small series, I’m not sure how big it’s going to get or where exactly I want to take this, but I hope to figure it out this week while writing the next chapter, but hopefully, I’ll keep to the schedule and post the next one next week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the warmth of the tactical suit, the cold was still nipping at Steve’s extremities. Bucky was huddled up on a blanket, vibranium arm outside so as not to risk touching the freezing appendage to his skin at all.</p><p>The small cottage they were holed up in did nothing to stop the howling wind outside, the snowstorm making them have to call off the jet and stay at the safe house for more time than they had planned.</p><p>They had just returned from the mission when the snowstorm hit, almost cutting communications with the rest of the team before they could let them know they would be staying until the storm blew over.</p><p>The cottage only had a small bedroom with a queen-sized bed and a dresser pushed to the side, and an even smaller bathroom, that connected to the bedroom and living room. One of the walls of the living room was a pantry and the other, pushed a bit in, was a small kitchen. There was a small wood burner and a beaten-up couch on the otherwise baren room. It was a comfortable living space for one person, but for the two super-soldiers, it was a tight fit.</p><p>Steve was spacing out, looking outside the window for the whisps of snow rushing on the wind, a warm mug of hot chocolate between his hands. He only nodded once when Bucky told him he was going to bed and kissed the top of his head, ruffling his messy hair before leaving the room.</p><p>A loud crash on the outside made Steve jump to his feet in a second, Bucky rushing from the bedroom a few seconds later.</p><p>“What was that?” he whispered to the blond, trying to take a look out the window but seeing nothing more than the falling snow.</p><p>“It seems to have come from the shed.” Steve moves to the door, picking up his shield in the process, and slowly opened the door, snow blowing inside the small space until Bucky closed the door behind him on his way out. There was a fading trail of fresh blood on the cristal white snow, leading to the shed on the back of the house, making the two super soldiers get ready for a possible ambush.</p><p>The trail was getting thicker, despite the falling snow trying to cover it up, and of a sudden, there was another crash, followed by whimpering howls. This made them both rush inside the small shed, logs for the fire were strewn across the place, having fallen from their previous neet pile, a mass of fur with dark red streaks across it was lying on the floor.</p><p>The small space was flooded with light once Bucky reached for the overhead bulb, allowing them to see what had happened. A greyish wolf, bigger than normal, was squirming on the floor, a hunters trap on his back leg, ripping the flesh apart with every movement the creature made. It started to growl at them once they tried to approach it, but despite the halfhearted snaps of its maws, the wolf didn’t make an attempt to push them away.</p><p>Steve was cooing gently at it, and whispering they weren’t there to hurt it, while bucky approached the serrated trap, and after making sure the wolf was distracted by Steve and not looking his way he put his fingers around it and pulled, opening the rusty thing up while the wolf pulled his leg closer to his body from the pain, loud whimpers and cries blending in with the wind blowing outside.</p><p>“We have to clean up that wound or it will only get infected.” Bucky says, while Steve crouches down and gently picks up the wolf, bringing it to the couch inside. Bucky rushes to the pantry, picking up the medkit and some spare sheets they can use so as not to stain the couch with the warm blood rushing out from the wound.</p><p>Bucky lays down the sheet so that Steve can put the wold on top of it, it’s body bigger than the couch itself. They open the packaged of gauze and the bottle of antiseptic so they could disinfect the wound properly. The silver fur of the wolf was tacky and clumped at some places, like it had been running through the woods and not sidestepping any obstacles.</p><p>The gaping wound is deep, almost ripping the entire muscles until it reached the bone, it would need sticking, and urgent medical care. The best they could do was stitch the bigger gaps and wrap it up so that they could take it to a vet once they were out of the cabin.</p><p>Once the wound is properly taken care of, and wrapped in gauze, they try to give some water to the wolf and feed it tiny bits of beef they found in the freezer laced with pain meds. They both go to bed late that night, but they wanted to make sure the wolf was in the least pain possible.</p><p>They are both dead asleep, Steve’s arm slung over Bucky’s chest, and their legs entwine when they wake up with a start. A heavyweight being dropped on them both and fur smothering their noses. The wolf, a female they had found out, was laying on top of their chests, snout trying to go under the blankets for more warmth. A small whine came from her when she couldn’t get inside the blanket enough.</p><p>Steve started to chuckle at the sight of the big wolf behaving like a child and tried to pry the blanket so that the wolf could get in the bed with them. “You need to get off if you want…” and just as if the wolf could understand them she climbed off from them and waited patiently on the side of the bed for Steve to open up the blanked and she could snuggle to Bucky’s side. Bucky smiled and buried his face on the soft fur of her neck, hugging her closer to his chest.</p><p>Bucky was getting cold. Which was odd because he distinctly remembered falling asleep between soft fur and the furnace that was Steve. He could still feel Steve at his back, but the warm fur he remembered raking his fingers over was gone. He opened his eyes to see the empty space in front of him. The sheets were stained with blood and that made his heart run faster, taking off the covers and speeding to the living room.</p><p>She was there, on the floor, chewing a piece of beef, bandages bloodied and coming off. He let out a breath and reach forward, petting her behind her ears. She let out a little throaty sound and went back to heating the raw meet.</p><p>“Gonna have to change that…” he sais pointing at her leg. “Don’t’ bite my hand off, I only have one left and would like to keep it that way.” he jests chuckling and the wolf lets out some puffs of air, almost like laughter. He looks at her for a while. It wasn’t the first time she had acted weird, but he had never really been so long with a wolf to know what was standard behavior or not.</p><p>He grabs the medkit from the couch and started to work on her leg while she ate, at least her mouth was busy, and that could prove less chance of bites on his behalf. Steve wakes up not long after, kisses Bucky, and moves to start on coffee for both of them. The storm was still raging on outside, so they would have to wait longer before the jet could pick them up to return home.</p><p>Not that Bucky minded. He and Steve hadn’t had alone vacations in a while, and this could be their alone time. Well… alone plus a wolf.</p><p>Once the coffee was made Steve and Bucky sat cuddling on the couch and just talking when they notice the wolf limping to the front door and scratching on the wood, letting out a gruffed bark and looking at them pointedly.</p><p>“I think she wants to be let out Steve.” Steve sighs and disentangles his body from Bucky’s, walking to the door and opening it just enough to let her slink out, but not enough to let the snowflakes in, before he closes it back up. She stays out for about twenty minutes before they hear a muted scratching sound.</p><p>Only the next day does the storm starts to show signs of stopping, and so they arrange for a jet to come to pick them up, and also tell Tony that they’ll be taking an injured wolf back with them.</p><p>They spend their last day just randomly making out on the couch or in bed, reminiscing of the days they were reckless teenagers and did the same. She didn’t come to sleep with them that night, staying in the living room looking sadly out one of the windows.</p><p>—</p><p>Back at the compound, the wolf is rushed to the med bay where they start working right away with reconstructing the tissue of her leg. Steve and Bucky have debriefing all afternoon so when dinner arrives they are more than starving. They help Wanda and Nat set up the table for the team and help her unbox all the food that had just been delivered. They were all too tired to cook, so take out was their best bet.</p><p>When the elevator dinged and Tony stepped out, everyone took a moment to look.</p><p>“Look who I found trying to chew through the door.” he starts walking to the table when he noticed the wolf isn’t moving from the interior of the elevator. “Well, c'mon Fang we won’t bite.”</p><p>“Fang?” Bucky asks, a scowl on his face.</p><p>“Well, he needs a name.”</p><p>“First, it’s her, and second, Fang is a terrible name.” Bucky crouches and looks at her, metal hand outstretched in her direction “C'mon girl.” at that incentive she slowly takes a step from the elevator, and after a few more she starts running to him. Littering his face in kisses when she’s close enough. Once Bucky straightens though, it’s only a matter of seconds until a flurry of fur is rushing to the other side of the living room and gluing herself to the glass overlooking the city. “Look’s like someone is smitten with the overview.” he jest before joining the rest at the table so they could have dinner.</p><p>“What did the vet said about her leg?” Steve asks Tony while he plates some salad.</p><p>“Well, thanks to our medical equipment she’s basically all healed up. They just want to keep her for a couple more tests and to make sure she’s all healed up and she’s ready to return home.”</p><p>“Oh.” Bucky deflates, looking at the wolf excitedly wagging her tail while looking outside. He wouldn’t exactly admit it, but the time they were together in the cabin during the storm felt comfortable like he hadn’t felt in a while. Despite being friends with the others, their friendships were always a bit strained in the beginning, he wasn’t at ease. But with her, he felt like he usually felt when with Steve, peaceful and calm. But he understood they couldn’t keep her. She wasn’t a pet, she was a wild wolf and probably had a pack to return to.</p><p>“Tests?” Wanda questions, ignoring Bucky’s downwards spiraling thoughts.</p><p>“Well, her size is unusual, she’s double the size a wolf should be, and she did behave weirdly with the med team, almost like she understood them all, so she must have some higher intelligence we want to test for.”</p><p>He stays quiet all throughout dinner after that, and once he finished helping Sam do the dishes he goes to sit in the lounge sofa to cuddle up with Steve that was playing with the fluff ball currently at his feet. She jumps on the couch and makes a display of laying fully stretch on top of them both making them laugh and rub her belly and behind her ears.</p><p>They leave her in the living room of their shared apartment when they call it a night. But they wake up just enough to feel her paw at the cover to snuggle up in the middle of the two, falling asleep with them after a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Steve and Bucky find out the truth and end up trying to help (I can’t do summaries, I still have no idea what to write here)</p><p>Still not sure where I want to take this XD, but I’m enjoying writing this fic a lot, so until I feel like it isn’t over I’ll keep making some more chapters. Can’t guarantee another one for next monday, because university is about to start, but I’ll try not to take too long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky buries his head further into a warm neck, inhaling deeply the foreign scent. Bucky doesn’t remember Steve ever having a mild fruity scent on him. He holds the body closer, long locks of hair getting tangled on his fingers. Ok now his sleep heavy mind knows something is wrong, Steve’s hair was short. His mind starts to wake up more, body stirring slowly until he can stand to open his eyes is the barely-there sunlight.</p><p>The sight before him made him real back a bit, hand reaching for the knife he kept hidden under his pillow. A woman was nestled in their bed, previously curling herself around bucky’s body, but once he got away, she curled into Steve’s seeking the warmth they radiated.</p><p>“Hey…” he whispers, shaking her shoulder for a few seconds. No answer at all. so he tried again, this time a bit louder “Hey, you…” this actually makes Steve stir in his sleep, arms tightening around the girl’s middle and pulling her head into the crock of his neck.</p><p>“What Buck…” he grumbles still asleep.</p><p>“Steve wake up.” Bucky sais now more forcefully making Steve open his eyes and look at the girl in his arms, alarmed when he doesn’t recognize her. With all the commotion the girl also wakes up, stretching a bit and looking blearily up at the two towering super-soldiers surrounding her. Then her eyes trail to the knife Bucky’s pointing at her and she scrambles out of the best so fast she gets her legs tangled in the sheets and falls, crawling the rest of the way until her back is flush to the window.</p><p>She’s breathing hard, hands raised in defense. She looks so tiny tucked in a ball in the corner of their room. Steve looks at the girl and then the knife and puts a hand softly on Bucky’s arm, silently telling him to put it away.</p><p>Bucky looks at her, taking in her appearance, and suddenly stops. Her leg was wrapped in bandages, the same leg the wolf had had her bandages. He looks at her eyes, questions zooming past in his head. ‘what did this mean? who is she? where is the wolf?’</p><p>“Ok, let’s calm down.” Steve tried to dissipate the electrically charged room, slowly climbing out of the bed and reaching for some sweatpants to put on. Bucky didn’t move from the spot, gaze locked on her, and making her shrink more into herself. From where he stood it looked like she was trying to melt into the glass. He could see Steve approached her softly, like one would a sacred animal, a shirt in his extended hand for her to take. She pulled the shirt down her head and hips, making sure all her body was covered in the oversized fabric. “What’s your name?” Steve tried to keep his voice soft, but even he was confused with what was happening.</p><p>“Y/N.” her voice was gruff and small like she hadn’t used it for months, and she had to clear her throat to make herself heard.</p><p>“How did you got here?” Steve asks, sitting in the corner of the bed to seem less intimidating to the poor girl.</p><p>“You… you brought me here.” her eyes are cast downwards, but she can still see Bucky’s scowl appear on his face. “I’m sorry….” she whispers.</p><p>“What do you mean we brought you here?”</p><p>“I'm… I’m a shapeshifter.” once neither of them said anything she continued, “I can turn into a wolf. ”</p><p>“Oh… you didn’t have to hide you know?” Steve said.</p><p>“Being hurt prevented me from shifting back, so I’ve been a wolf for this past week. I must have shifted back during the night…”</p><p>“So you’ve lied to us…” Bucky shoots, making you look up at him startled.</p><p>“I didn’t lie, I couldn’t even speak! I was being hunted, I ran for shelter. I didn’t ask for you guys to help me, I appreciate it though, but you can’t accuse me of lying.”</p><p>“Buck, calm down, let’s all try and get everything straightened up, without accusing anyone.” Bucky glared at him for a full minute before relenting and getting up from the bed, moving to the bathroom to get dressed.“Why don’t you join us downstairs for breakfast? We can talk better after a cup of coffee.” he offered you a kind simile with those words, and after considering it for a moment you relented and got up, leg still a bit sore.</p><p>Steve gave you some gym shorts for you to wear, despite having to tie the laces a bit better so they wouldn’t fall, and Bucky came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and a glare directed at you making you look at anywhere but him.</p><p>—</p><p>The kitchen was awfully silent, the only sounds were of the coffee pot dripping, and of the pancakes, Steve was flipping at the stove. You were awkwardly sitting at the stool behind the island counter, Bucky in front of you not saying a word, but you could see the war waging through his eyes.</p><p>The atmosphere was suffocating, and making your skin crawl with anxiety. “Look…” you started, “I know I should have said anything sooner, I’m sorry. But the fewer people that know my secret the safer I am.”</p><p>“What did you mean you were being hunted?” those are the first words Bucky has uttered in what seems like forever, and so you look at him to give him all of your attention, less he goes back to silently throw daggers at you.</p><p>“I… I haven’t seen my family in years. We were a small community of shapeshifters, just living our lives without hurting anyone until they came. Hydra. They burnt our houses to the ground. Killed anyone that tried to protect themselves and captured the rest.” your voice is cracking and so you take a deep breath to ground yourself before you continue. “I managed to run away, and I’ve been running ever since. I’ve been using that cabin whenever I need to recover from any wounds, I had no idea you were going to be there. I… I have been spotted a couple of weeks ago by a poacher. He saw me while I was out hunting, and he started to lay down traps to get me. A giant wolf’s pelt must be worth a lot.”</p><p>Steve had plated the pancakes and had put a plate in front of you while you were talking. When you finished and looked at them, he smiled and nodded his head to the place of food in front of you, encouraging you to eat something. You say a small thanks and take small bites from the buttery pancake.</p><p>“How did you managed to get stuck on a trap?” Bucky is silently taking in your words.</p><p>“After weeks of avoiding him and his traps he started to get more violent. He would hide loaded guns ready to fire with tripwires, he would burry the traps under the snow, he even tried to starve me by scaring away any prey I tried to hunt. In the end, it was the exhaustion of not having sleep in days and my hunger that made me lose focus, I stepped on a trap and panicked, I managed to break the chain and get away from there.</p><p>I reached the house to take shelter, honestly, I don’t know what I would do without you guys… I wouldn’t be able to turn back, so I would have just bled to death probably.”</p><p>“Hydra killed your family?” his voice is laced with anger and you can see the vein on his jaw thick, his metal fist is closed so tightly that if it were flesh the nails would have pierced the skin.</p><p>“They captured most of them. They wanted to use us for their own gains. Once our alpha refused to let them use us, they came back with guns and took them by force. They killed him right in front of me… They killed my father because he refused to stop protecting his pack.” you could feel the tears in your eyes spilling down your cheeks, shaky sobs being swallowed down so you wouldn’t be rendered to a blubbering mess in front of the two guys.</p><p>—</p><p>They let her stay up in their apartment, away from Tony and the experiments he had wanted to do to her wolf self. Bucky keeps his distance, he had felt like she had betrayed him, by hiding who she was, but at the same time, he understood why. She was on the run from hydra, for what she knew they could have tracked her to the cabin and took her.</p><p>They weren’t so surprised with what she was, Inhumans had been on shields radar for a long time, so having an entire population be able to turn into wolfs wasn’t such a big deal. The fact that hydra had hunted them and captured them, now that was alarming. Bucky had been silently devising an attack plan to try and find where they had been taken to after they were captured to go with a team to recover them. He knew what suffering at the hands of hydra felt like, and he didn’t want them to have to experience more of that if he could avoid it.</p><p>Steve had been talking to her all day, asking questions about her life on the run, and her wolf form, and the fact that she’s been living away neer that cabin for weeks now, with the only human contact she’s had, had been the poacher trying to kill her.</p><p>He’s startled from his thinking when he feels her hand on his shoulder, silently questioning if she could sit with him on the small sofa. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t need to keep apologizing.”</p><p>“No, no I do need. You two helped me without thinking twice, and I just used you both to keep me safe from the poacher. I’m ashamed to admit it, but I was scared he would just have followed me and would kill me during the night. So I went to try and sleep on the floor of the cabin’s bedroom.”</p><p>“Really? I distinctly remember you hopping on the bed and trying to steal the blankets.” he jokes prompting her to shove him lightly with her shoulder.</p><p>“It was freezing in there, and you two are human heaters. So yeah, I also took advantage of that. Besides I didn’t hear you complaining, if anything I was almost going to die if you squeezed me any tighter while you were asleep, I might be fluffy, but I’m not a teddy bear you know?” this makes Steve laugh loudly, holding his shaking sides to try and not fall from his perch on the barstool.</p><p>“He doesn’t want to admit it, but he really likes to cuddle while asleep!” he wheezes out between fleeting breaths. You look at Bucky in time to see his red cheeks before he turns his face away from the two of you, grumbling something under his breath.</p><p>“Well guys, it’s getting late, I’ll take the couch, and then tomorrow you can let Tony know that his test subject has run away, and then I can just sneak out of the tower and I won’t bother you ever again.</p><p>“NO!” Bucky says a bit to fast startling both you and Steve. “I mean, you don’t need to leave. If you stay we can help you find your family.”</p><p>“Buck’s right. We’ve been hunting down Hydra bases for a while now, and if we do find where your family has been taken we can save them.”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t do that. Don’t give me hope with something you don’t know you can do. We don’t know if they can be save let alone if they are even still alive.”</p><p>“Hey…” Steve sais, getting up from the stool and coming to where you had stood up and started pacing, running his hand in your back comfortingly. “Yes, we don’t know that. But if there’s the smallest chance that we can find them, I think we should take it.” his baby blue eyes held a strength you had long thought lost, but they were enough to ground you and give you some hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ok ... I think I already know where I want this fic to go. I have currently 3 more chapters planned, but since I got stuck writing this (it covers only half of what I had planed for this specific chapter) I might take longer with the others. I’m just publishing this one like this because I feel like I’ve been stuck long enough and I might need a new perspective. I hope you all like it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in the communal kitchen, having breakfast with Bucky and Steve when Tony walks in and stops when he looks at you. he whistles slowly and looks between the two men.</p><p>"You go Capsicle, finally getting on with the times I see." he winks at them and slaps Bucky on the shoulder when he passes him on the kitchen, going in for the coffee pot to make himself a cup. This makes Steve choke on his coffee and a scowl to appear on Bucky's face.</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean, tin man?" Bucky grumbles, turning on his seat to look at Tony. Tony merely looks at the three of you and makes an obscene sign with his fingers, making a collective groan to leave you all.</p><p>"First of, eww, we're still eating!" you say "And second of, I'm still recovering from an injured leg, I don't think those activities are advisable." you sass back, looking at Tony's shocked face when you tell him you're the injured wolf the two super soldiers brought home.</p><p>"What? But…"</p><p>"Wolf got your tongue?" you are now openly laughing at his reaction, with Steve and Bucky snickering beside you. "By the way, I have some really strong words for you if you think I'll let you do any testing in me without me bitting back." you are glaring at him by the end of your sentence, making sure he knows you don't want any probes anywhere near you whatsoever.</p><p>"Will a bite from you make me turn?"</p><p>"I'm not a werewolf, I'm a shapeshifter."</p><p>"Sure thing Lupin, whatever you say." he picks his cup and leaves the kitchen, trowing that comment over his shoulder.</p><p>Tony didn't talked more to you that morning. But in the afternoon you did got a manila folder under Steve's door with information about your species, that Tony had collected from one of Shield's servers, along with a written note that a room would be prepared for you that same afternoon so you wouldn't have to sleep on Steve's couch. Yeah… like you had been doing that anyway. But maybe a room would be nice. You would be able to give them their space and you could have yours.</p><p>You have dinner alone with them in their apartment that night, and after, you are shown to your new room. There were some clothes set out for you, that seamed about your size, so you wouldn't need to keep wearing Steve's and Bucky's oversized shirts, although to be honest, they were quite comfortable.</p><p>You take your precious time in the bath that day, making sure you are thoroughly clean and relaxed before sleeping on some clothes and flopping belly up on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. The soft shadows caused by the lights from the buildings outside made the room appear cold, dark, and empty. Made you feel alone. When did you stop feeling like you were alone in the first place? You had barely noticed it… but now that it was missing, you craved it once more.</p><p>You didn't want cold and dark and alone.</p><p>You wanted toasty warm, and cuddly. You wanted the comfort both men provided without really asking it of them. You wanted the security they gave and how they made you feel like you didn't have to be alone ever again.</p><p>You get up and walk to the door before stopping abruptly. No. You couldn't. You had intruded on their lives enough already. And now you had your own room, and not even one excuse to go and see them. You were alone once more and you had to live with it. So you crawled back to bed and pulled the comforter atop your head, hiding underneath them to keep warm.</p><p>Your night was restless, you got little sleep, and had sore muscles from the lack of rest. Your eyes were still a bit puffy from the time you burst out crying with no idea what you were even crying about. Overall, you looked like a freshly crawled out of a grave zombie. That was plainly clear when Tony and Sam spent the entirety of breakfast teasing you.</p><p>"So… where's Steve and Bucky?" you ask, not having seen them yet that morning.</p><p>"Last I saw them was when we went on our morning run." answered Sam, between bites of his toast.</p><p>"FRIDAY, were are Capsicle and Barnes?" Tony quips from his seat, eyes never leaving his tabled and occasionally sipping his coffee.</p><p>You looked at him weirdly until a disembodied voice ranged all around you. "Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes are currently on the training floor."</p><p>"What was that?" you ask a bit startled with the voice that came from thing air.</p><p>"That was the AI that powers this building. You can ask her anything if you ever need help around here. She'll also let you know what floors you have access to and what floors are off-limits." that could come in handy.</p><p>"Cool… do I have access to the training floor?" Tony merely hummed, and so you went back to finish your breakfast. Sam comes with you to the training room when you both finish breakfast, him going to the locker room first to change to something lighter than the sweater he was wearing.</p><p>You go ahead and open the door, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and grunting could be heard right away, the overpowering smell of the leather of the machines hitting your nose with the slight tang of sweat. You can see both men in a sparing mat, trowing and dodging punches right and left, with barely time to take a breath.</p><p>You don't want to distract them, so you lean against the wall, just watching them. Roling muscles expanding and coiling with each new movement an entrancing sight. Sam shows up a few minutes later, wearing a black t-shirt with the Avengers logo on it… subtle. He walks up to you and smiles.</p><p>"Do you spar?"</p><p>"Oh… not really. I only fight when others get too close for comfort. And even then I have sharp teeth and claws to help me out. Like this, " you point with a hand at your body, "I'm basically useless." he chuckles at you and nods at one of the punching bags.</p><p>"Care to help?" you nod, following him and grabbing the bag so it wouldn't move too much whenever he punched it. You could feel the strength of his punches traveling through the bag, and you could also tell he was holding back, maybe so he wouldn't make you fall down. "So… wolf girl. What's it like to live as a wolf?"</p><p>"It's thrilling. The rush I get when turning, when running or hunting, it's amazing. The power flowing through my veins, making me faster and stronger, making me be able to see better in the dark, and to ear and smell more enhanced than when I'm human? It's addictive really." you can see the fascinating in his eyes with every word you say, his focus on punching the bag slipping away so he could better hear your story. " But all extremely draining, the more time I spend as a wolf the weeker I progressively became, and if I get injured, my body can't even turn back."</p><p>"So like, you can only be a certain amount of hours turned?" he asks, resuming his punchings when he notices he had fully stopped his training to look at you.</p><p>"No, with experience, and by pushing my limits I get to extend that time. The most I've staying turned was about three weeks, it was during a blizzard, and honestly, being human in that situation would have killed me." a loud bang reverberates in the room, making the both of you look over to the two super soldiers. Steve was pinned to the ground, whit Bucky's metal arm in his throat pushing him to stay down while he straddled the blond's hips, also pinning his legs so he couldn't move.</p><p>"Ready to give up, Stevie?" Bucky taunted, leaning furder down to whisper something on his ear, making him shift his head softly to look in yours and Sam's direction before looking back at Bucky.</p><p>"I can do this all day." Steve manages to topple Bucky over and get the upper hand, pinning him now to the floor mats. Gripping Buckys arms to the side of his head, sitting on his thighs.</p><p>"Get a room you two." Sam throws at them, making you laugh at the light blushes on their faces when Steve helps Bucky up.</p><p>"No need to get jealous birdbrain, we can share you between us." Bucky quips back, just to rile up Sam. Your friendly bickering is stoped when Natasha walks in, with a serious face.</p><p>"Fury is calling all of us for a meeting. Now." she leaves the training room without waiting for an answer.</p><p>"(Y/N), why don't you go up to your room and order something for lunch from FRIDAY, we'll probably take a long while at the meeting." Sam leads you to the door, while the three of them go to the locker room to change before the meeting.</p><p>--- --- --- --- ---</p><p>Being cooped up in this fancy room wasn't your idea of fun. In fact, you've been living so long on the wild that being in this place as long as you have is starting to make you climb the walls. Almost literally.</p><p>Maybe you should have taken Sam's offer to throw some punches and let out some pent up anxiety. Maybe a walk outside would help you calm your nerves. You walk to the elevator and after some awkwardly pacing around, you speak up.</p><p>"FRIDAY, can you take me to the ground floor please?" you can feel the moment the elevator starts to move, and a short few minutes later the doors open up to a massive lobby. "Thank you." you step out and walk along the vast space, boots making some squeaky noises every few steps. The doorman tipped his hat at you and opened the door, bidding you farewell.</p><p>The air outside was warm, but the cool wind that was blowing felt refreshing on your skin. You pick a direction and start walking, not caring much about where you're going. The streets were busy, but no one really paied any attention to you, making you blend in naturally with the city.</p><p>You are so distracted by your own thoughts that the next thing you know you are walking at a park, the lush green canopies of the trees making the air cooler and more refreshing. You walk to a bench and sit there, looking at the small playground infront of it, watching the children playing.</p><p>You longed to be able to run as a wolf once more, but it wouldn't be smart to do it here, the bystanders would only call for the authorities and you would be shot on sight. So running freely would have to wait. You wondered how the meeting was going, what they were talking about, and if it involved you. You where living there rent-free after all, and with a questionable background to warrant you lots of questions about it, none of the superheroes were doing.</p><p>Taking a deep breath once again you decide to return to the tower, you had been away for far too long without having told anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You reached the tower's upper levels almost without noticing you were already at the tower, your mind lost in itself the entire way. The living space was deserted, and there was no sound coming from anywhere to let you know where everyone was.</p><p>That was weird. From the small amount of time you had been living here, you knew there was always loud sounds or music coming from the speakers in the rooms, but now it was like no one lived there whatsoever.</p><p>You tried to use your supernatural hearing to locate anyone but to no avail. There really was no one on the upper floors of the tower. You were alone.</p><p>You approached the floor to ceiling windows and stared out to the city beneath you. The sun was shining on the glass windows, creating a bright beacon that blinded you whenever you looked at it. You sat on the soft carpet, leaning on the cold window.</p><p>If they had left already for a mission, they would stay out for a long time, and depending on the classification of the mission, it could be hard, or even impossible to contact them, so you would have the place entirely to yourself for a few days at least.</p><p>You breathed in deeply while you sat there, in the silence of the ample space, soaking in the sun that was shining through the windows. You spent the majority of your life alone, you were used to it, so why did your chest tightened when you looked around you and saw the empty room? Why did you felt so alone, so…. abandoned?</p><p>--- --- --- --- ---</p><p>It was late at night when Sam and Natasha walked into the kitchen, bringing some pizza boxes with them. "Hello, (Y/N)." Sam said cheerfully, opening the fridge and taking out the water to pour himself a cup. "How have u been?"</p><p>"I went to the park in the morning, get some fresh air." you said lowly, the depressive thoughts that had been running through your head all afternoon all but gone when they waked in and somewhat assuaged your worries.</p><p>"Sorry for leaving you alone all day, we had some stuff to take care of outside the tower, and some of the team went out for a mission. But we brought pizza." Natasha was opening the pizza boxes to get a slice out to take a bite.</p><p>"And Tony should be getting back in a bit, so we can do game night today still." since you got to the tower you had found out they had game night at least once a week, once they were all in the tower between missions, to let out some steam and get away from all the missions and fighting.</p><p>"When will they return?" you busy yourself with helping them set the table and watch Sam set out the games for tonight, taking his favorite pieces out of each so as not to lose it to anyone else. Bucky had the habit of taking Sam's favorite pieces first just to mess with him, and despite the fact of him not being here it seems that Sam is just so used to doing it he might have not noticed he did it once again.</p><p>Tony returned with Pepper, and all of you spent the night chatting while eating, ending up talking until so late that you only played a few rounds of monopoly before Tony and Pepper going to bed, and then eventually Sam and Natasha left too, leaving you to gaze out the window before deciding to go to sleep and rest up.</p><p>You were halfway to your room when you suddenly stopped in your tracks and turned around completely, going to Bucky's and Steve's room, to sleep there instead. You opened the door and walked inside the darkened room, walking slowly through the opened space up to where their bed was. Their heady scent permeated the air and made you calm down a bit, but you still felt off.</p><p>So you walked to their dresser and pulled out a pair of Bucky's grey sweatpants and one of Steve's white shirts and put them on, the air in the room was cold, making goosebumps bloom all over your skin while you were getting ready for bed, but once the clothed where on you you ran up to the bed, and pulled the covers over you as fast as you could, letting the warm comforter keep the cold outside.</p><p>You nestled on one of the pillows and pulled the covers snugly against you, to pretend that they had their warm bodies pressed to yours, that didn't seem to work all that well, but it helped in calming down your heavy breathing and rapid heart, the remnants of the beginning of a panic attack leaving a sour taste in your mouth, still worried about them going out on this mission, despite the comfort of their smell surrounding you.</p><p>Sleep didn't come easy that night, or the next ones after that. It kept eluding you, always in the corner of your mind, vanishing once you got close enough, making you chase it until the first sun lights broke over the horizon.</p><p>They were radio silent, and that meant you had no idea where they were or if they were still alive, the only thing you knew, was that you knew nothing at all. The others couldn't tell you anything about their mission, and after only getting silence for an answer you decided to retreat once again to their room and stay there, only leaving occasionally to go to the common kitchen and get something to eat.</p><p>The hours dragged on, and the days blended in on themselves, making every waking moment feel like torture. Your heavy heart constantly constricting whenever the rest of the team got news, but sinking into the pit of your stomach when they couldn't discuss them with you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>